


Good For You

by weesebbie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, LMAO, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sex, Smut, Teasing, after work exhaustion, i can relate, sebastian being a cutie, sebastian wearing sweatpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesebbie/pseuds/weesebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home after a long, exhausting day at work, wanting nothing more than to forget everything about your day. Sebastian is waiting for you at home, and wants to make you feel better. After ordering a pizza and watching a movie, you cuddle on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my one shots on my tumblr, @weesebbie ! And follow me on twitter to say hi, @lizzieclscn ! x

You close the door behind you and sigh. You are absolutely exhausted. Your whole body feels sore from running around all day solving everybody’s problems. You love your job but today was awful, and all you want to do is forget every second of it. You shove your keys in your bag before dropping it on the ground and kick your heels off your feet. You curl your toes, making them crack softly, and sigh in relief. You need a hot bath, or a massage, or a slap on the face - or anything to make you forget today, really.

You take off your jacket, and make your way to the living room. You stop when the sound of the TV reaches your ears - you are sure you closed it before leaving this morning. You frown and enter the room, your heartbeat accelerating slightly, but then your eyes fall on Sebastian. He’s slightly slouched on the couch, his eyes focused on the screen. They shift to you when you appear. He smiles at you from his seat.

“Hey babe,” he says calmly. 

You already feel a bit better just by looking at him - he’s wearing a black t-shirt and your favorite grey sweatpants, and his hair is a bit messy on his head, a sign he hasn’t gone out. Your bitterness slowly fades away, but even though you’re glad to see him, you’re confused. 

"Weren’t you going to Anthony’s tonight?” you ask.

Sebastian shrugs.

“He cancelled. He’s got a date.” 

You chuckle.

“A date? Good luck to her.” 

Something on the screen grabs your attention - you glance at it. He’s watching a football match. 

“Babe, you okay?” 

You glance back at him - he’s sitting straight now, eyebrows frowned. You nod, slowly, rubbing your eyes.

“Yeah. I’m just... It’s been...”  
“Tough day?”   
“Yeah” you sigh. 

He immediately stands up and reaches you, enveloping you in his arms. You rest your head against his chest, sliding your arms around him, holding him close. That is your favorite place to be in the world - in Sebastian’s arms. He kisses the top of your head, his thumb caressing your back through your dress. 

“You should’ve called me,” he says. “I had nothing to do all day. I could have taken you to lunch.”  
“I barely had time for that.”   
“Did you eat, at least?”   
“Huh... Yeah, I think I had a granola bar at some point.” 

You hear him sigh against you. You know he doesn’t like it when you don’t eat properly at work - you work too hard, he says. Don’t forget to take care of you. 

But he doesn’t say that, probably aware that you are too tired to argue. You are grateful for that and you pull him closer. 

“Then we need to get some food ASAP. What do you feel like eating?”   
“Anything,” you shrug.   
“I’ve an idea.” 

He pushes you back gently, his eyes falling into yours. You lose yourselves in them, as you usually do. That man has the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen - they take your breath away every time. 

“Since you’ve had such an awful day, I say we do your favorite... Pizza and movie?” he suggests. 

You smile, nodding, your heart dancing in your chest. I can’t believe he’s mine, you think to yourself as you watch him stroll to his phone and dial the number. He seems to feel your eyes on him because he glances back, his phone to his ear, and winks at you. You blush, just like a teenage girl. 

“I’m gonna go change,” you mouth at him.   
“Wear your worst, babe. It’s just the two of us tonight.”

You can’t help but smile dumbly as you make your way to the bedroom. You quickly change from your work clothes to a large t-shirt and pyjama shorts, then go to the bathroom to take off your makeup. You finally pull your hair into a high bun before you go back in the living room. You feel much, much better now, and the idea of spending the night cuddled on the couch with Seb is enough to put a smile back on your face.

Sebastian is checking his phone, so you sneak up behind him and slide your arms around his chest, resting your head against his back. He glances at you with a smirk.

“Hey, you.”

He shifts on his feet and you’re facing each other once again. His phone goes back on the table and he’s pulling you close, his hands naturally resting on your hips. He kisses you softly, tenderly, his lips dancing with yours. He is taking his time, as if savoring every second. You happily oblige - if there is one thing Sebastian is good at, it’s kissing. 

“Pizza should be here in half an hour,” he says when you pull from the kiss to breathe.  
“I love when you talk dirty to me,” you joke, smiling up at him. 

He laughs, his chest vibrating against your body. You make your way to the couch, on which you fall back down. You immediately curl up against him, your legs swaying over his thighs, your head finding his shoulder. He rests a hand around your legs, his fingers caressing your skin. You are used to him doing this - he usually does when you’re cuddling - but it still sends shivers up your body and you smile in content.

He puts on a movie - a comedy, to cheer you up - and you watch it waiting for the pizza to arrive. You find yourself laughing, slowly forgetting about your awful day. Seb is close to you, occasionally turning his head to kiss you in the neck. He laughs and comments the movie - you are used to him doing this. It’s actually quite hard to shut him up when you are watching something, and sometimes you have to force him to stay on the couch so he doesn’t miss any important parts. However good he was at being _in_ movies, he was awful at _watching_ them. 

The pizza arrives a little later, and you eat it in front of the TV, laughing and enjoying the movie. When you are done eating you cuddle back against him. You are so comfortable you find yourself drifting off, and the movie doesn’t make sense anymore but that’s all right. At some point you feel Seb move slightly, and then a warm blanket is covering you both. 

The movie ends but neither of you move - he switches back to normal TV, and you watch it quietly. His hand is moving up your thigh as your lips find his neck - you kiss him softly, as his breath starts to deepen. 

“I want to make you feel good, babe,” he groans in your ear. 

You are instantly turned on, and his lips find yours naturally. The kiss is less chaste and soft than before - without being insistent, it is urgent and passionate. One of his hands go under your shirt and cups your breasts, and you sigh against his lips. 

“Bedroom?” you say, breathless. 

He nods, and pulls you up - you roll your legs around him and he carries you to the bedroom, his mouth never leaving yours. His hardness is rubbing on your wetness through the layers, and it makes you shiver and sigh in pleasure. You remove his t-shirt and he does the same with you, and your breasts are pressed against his chest as he lays you down on the bed. 

“Relax, babe. I’m gonna be good for you.” 

You smile softly at him, your hands buried in his hair. His mouth travels down from your neck to your breasts, kissing them. His tongue swirls around your nipples and you close your eyes in pleasure. While his mouth is busy on your breasts, one of his hands pushes your thighs apart, holding them down. His other hand slides up the sensitive skin, and starts to rub your pussy against your shorts and panties. You gasp, your hips thrusting at the touch. Your eyes are closed but you swear you can feel him smile against your breasts. 

The pressure of his fingers against your wetness increases, but soon he grows tired of the obstacles and pushes your shorts down, discarding them on the floor. He kisses your stomach and your belly button, until his mouth reaches the hem of your panties. You look at him then, your eyes hazy with pleasure. 

His teeth pull at the tissue, and you sigh, in annoyance this time.

“God, Seb, stop teasing.”  
“But you know I like teasing you.”  
“I’ll go crazy, Seb.”  
“That’s exactly what I want.”

You shake your head as he grabs the hem of your panties with his teeth and starts pulling down. It takes a awful long amount of time, but finally your panties end on the ground, and when his mouth goes to kiss your clit you tense in surprise. 

“Mm. You are very, very wet. That’s very good.”  
“Seb...”  
“Yes, babe?”   
“Please. I’m dying here.” 

He chuckles, and without a warning his mouth plunges into you, his tongue circling your clit and his lips drinking you in. You buck your hips at the sensation. What he is doing feels amazing, and you quickly lose your connection to the real world as you feel your orgasm close. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come,” you say between your teeth. 

Your hands grab his hair and you push him harder against your pussy. He takes the hint, and the movements of this tongue accelerate until orgasm hits you - hard. 

When you gain contact with reality again he is smirking at you, laying down next to you. 

“Welcome back,” he says, a smirk on the corner of his lips. 

You can’t help but smile back, and pull him into a kiss. Your body presses itself against his, and his arousal is very obvious, as you can feel his hard cock against your leg. 

“Stand up,” you whisper in his ear, wanting to thank him properly.  
“No,” he says, shaking his head. “I need to be inside you now.” 

You nod, and he shifts on the bed, quickly discarding his sweatpants to let his cock free. It is already throbbing - he bends down over you, the tip of his length against your entrance. He kisses you deeply, and enters you all at once, taking your breath away. 

"Fuck, you feel so good,” he grunts. “I love being inside you, baby.”

He’s going slowly at first, but you buck your hips, begging him wordlessly to go faster. He follows your rhythm, and soon he is fucking you deep but not too hard - he is gentle without holding back. You feel another orgasm building up as his cock pounds into you. 

“Seb,” you whisper.   
“Come around me,” he groans in your ear. 

You feel your insides clench, and it is more enough to send him on edge as well. As you come, he thrusts into you a few more times and empties himself inside you. You sigh as he collapses on you, his arm circling your waist, his lips kissing your collarbone. 

“How do you feel about your day now?” he asks when you’ve both recovered.   
“Much better. You are too good to me.”

He smile sand you slowly fall asleep entangled around him.


End file.
